Aku Lelakimu
by coalacolacola
Summary: Hidup memang tidak selamanya mudah, karena itulah disebut kehidupan. Jangan berhenti disini, jangan takut. Ada aku disini. Meraunglah, menangislah, ada aku disini.


**"AKU LELAKIMU"**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is mine**

 **..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **..**

Brak!

Gadis itu terjungkal kebelakang hingga membentur pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Bibirnya merintih kesakitan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri menjulang dihadapan gadis itu. Matanya menatap tajam dari balik kaca mata merahnya. Dibelakangnya ada dua gadis berambut merah dan pirang yang menyeringai dan terkekeh geli melihat keadaan gadis yang kini menunduk menahan perih.

"Tayuya! Air!" Gadis berkacamata merah tadi berteriak membuat gadis berambut merah di belakangnya kaget dan segera berhenti tertawa. Tayuya mengambil gayung di kamar mandi dan mengisinya dengan air hingga penuh. Dalam hati dia kembali tertawa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan temannya kali ini.

"Ini Karin." Katanya santai sambil memberikan gayung penuh air tersebut kepada Karin. Karin menerimanya tanpa menoleh. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama

BYUR!

Air itu sudah tumpah membasahi gadis yang sedari tadi masih menunduk menahan sakit di bawah. Seluruh rambut dan bajunya basah. Dia tidak lagi hanya menahan sakit tapi juga dingin, bukan hanya fisiknya tapi juga batinnya. Gadis itu terisak pelan, air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya yang telah basah diguyur air. Matanya serasa makin buram tanpa kaca mata, dan sekarang kepalanya terasa semakin pening. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

"Kau sudah sadar kesalahanmu Haruno." Karin bicara begitu pelan dengan menunduk dan berbisik pada telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan sesekali terisak membuat Karin tersenyum puas melihat korbannya. Perlahan tangan yang dihiasi kuku lentik warna merah itu merambat mengusap sebelah pipi Sakura dengan pelan, begitu pelan dan hati-hati hingga membuat Sakira bergetar karenanya.

Plak!

Satu tamparan lagi-lagi mengenai pipinya yang sudah tak karuan. Sakura merintih, tapi Karin jadi makin geram, tangannya merambat ke rambut merah muda Sakura dan mulai menariknya kuat membuat Sakura meronta keras memohon ampun. Tapi Karin hanya diam tidak melepaskan tangannya dan justru menariknya lebih kuat. Tayuya dan Shion yang berada di belakangnya tertawa keras. Sakura hanya bisa meronta, dan terus memohon ampun meski yang dia dapatkan malah kebalikannya.

Brak!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dengan keras dan berhasil membuat Karin melepaskan cengkramannya. Tayuya dan Shion berhenti tertawa dan menoleh cepat untuk melihat orang yang berani mengganggu mereka. Dan mata ketiga gadis itu terbelalak lebar ketika mereka melihat siapa yang berdiri disana dengan tampang dinginnya.

...

Sakura meringkuk dalam balutan selimut di UKS. Seragam sekolah basahnya sudah diganti dengan training hitam panjang lengkap dengan kaos olah raga milik sekolahnya. Rambutnya yang basah sudah dirapikan meskipun masih belum kering tapi ini sudah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Sakura tidak bisa tidur meskipun tadi dia diperintahkan untuk istirahat. Tubuhnya sakit semua, kepalanya pening, matanya sakit dan makin buram. Perlahan air mata itu jatuh dan isakan segera terdengar menyusulnya. Dia lelah, dia ketakutan, dia merasa hidup begitu tak adil padanya. Dia ingin mati saja dari pada terus hidup seperti ini. Sudah cukup apa yang didapatnya saat dirumah dan kini setiap hari dia juga mendapatkannya di sekolah. Dia muak. Dia ingin menangis dan meraung kencang. Batinnya sakit, dan dia sudah tak tahan. Dalam batin dia bertanya-tanya, apa sampai mati akan terus hidup seperti ini.

Brett!

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera mengelap wajahnya, menyembunyikan sebisa mungkin sisa-sisa tangisannya, matanya segera terpejam berpura-pura untuk tidur mengingat tadi orang itu memintanya untuk beristirahat.

Tek!

Itu seperti suara benda yang diletakkan dimeja, Sakura tidak tau apa yang dilakukan orang itu dia hanya berusaha untuk terlihat tidur.

.tap.

Sakura tau orang itu berjalan mendekat padanya, tapi dia tidak akan bangun dan melihatnya. Dia hanya harus terus berpura-pura tidur.

Deg!

Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Sakura tidak lagi memejamkan matanya. Matanya terbuka lebar, kaget ketika merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya. Begitu pelan dan hati-hati seakan takut dia akan hancur dengan sedikit kesalahan.

Tangan itu terus mengusap lembut kepalanya, ada rasa tenang tapi juga tak nyaman, mengingat ini dilakukan oleh orang asing, tapi ini juga berhasil membuat perasaannya tenang.

"Maaf."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud orang itu dengan kata maafnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin berusaha untuk mencari tahu karena begitu takut hanya untuk menoleh dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat."

Orang itu masih terus mengusap kepalanya sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan dirimu."

Usapan itu masih terus berlanjut. Sakura hanya diam dengan mata terbuka dan menyimak apa yang orang ini bicarakan. Baginya semua kata-kata orang ini sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Tanpanya dia pasti masih berada di kamar mandi hingga Karin puas melihatnya menderita. Jadi harusnya Sakura berterimakasih padanya bukannya malah medengar kata-kata maaf dan kata lainnya yang menggambarkan penyesalan.

"Lain kali aku akan datang."

Orang itu tiba-tiba menghentikan usapannya setelah mengatakan kalimatnya dan Sakura merasa telah kehilangan ketengannya lagi.

"Bangun dan makanlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika sudah selesai."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah orang itu meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang UKS, yang lagi-lagi dengan perintah, bukan lagi perintah untuk beristirahat tapi untuk makan.

Ada seporsi kari, makanan favorit Sakura dan segelas air putih yang terasa begitu menyegarkan. Tapi tenggorokannya kini bahkan terasa sakit, perutnya juga bergejolak. Dia ingin memakannya tapi tubuhnya serasa menolak. Tapi dia merasa bersalah jika tidak memakannya, orang tadi sudah begitu baik padanya, dan dia tidak ingin membuat kebaikan itu sia-sia. Akhirnya dengan perlahan dia memakan kari yang rasanya pasti enak itu, tapi di lidahnya terasa pahit dan di kerongkongannya terasa sakit, di perutnya terasa makin bergejolak. Detik berikutnya yang dia lakukan adalah memuntahkan semuanya.

...

Yang Sakura tau orang itu langsung masuk tiba-tiba dengan wajah khawatir ketika mendengar suara muntahannya. Wajahnya begitu cemas, orang itu mengutak-atik teleponnya dan terlihat menelepon seseorang, Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena masih sibuk dengan segala keluhan sakitnya.

"Apa yang sakit?" Orang itu bertanya dengan khawatir dia sama sekali tidak jijik dengan muntahan Sakura di lantai dan malah mendekat untuk mengurut pelan tengkuk gadis itu.

"Aku sudah menelepon dokter, dia akan datang."

Sakura menatap orang itu sejanak, matanya sedikit berair karena muntah tadi dan juga buram karena kacamatanya hilang. Yang dilihatnya hanya wajah buram seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam. Gadis itu mencoba mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya tapi yang dilihatnya masih sama. Merasa ditatap, lelaki itu juga balas menatap, tidak ada kata terucap, yang dilakukannya hanya mendekat dan membuat tatapan mereka makin dalam. Semakin mendekat hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sakura terkejut tapi berhasil tenang ketika tangan itu mulai membelainya lagi, bukan di kepala tapi di wajahnya tepat di pipi kirinya, membelainya dengan pelan dan begitu hati-hati seperti tadi.

Nafas mereka bertubrukan, Sakura tidak lagi kaget atau takut, yang dirasakannya hanya ketenangan. Dia ingin lebih dekat, lebih dan lebih, agar bisa mendapatkan ketenangan itu. Wangi maskulin yang menyerbak di hidungnya membuatnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian yang dirasakannya adalah sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati, sangat menenangkan. Sakura terserap olehnya, yang dilakuaknnya hanya menerima dan menerima.

 **...**

 **A/N**

 **Nah lo! Ini diluar perkiraan saya. Semoga gak bikin kalian bosen karena kepanjangan. Adegan yang sya tunggu-tunggu malah gak sya munculin..-_-**

 **Kesan 'aku lelakimu' masih belum kelihatan ya.. maaf..**

 **Lama gak nulis lagi. Sya lagi UTS dan hari pertama gak terlalu baik tapi pas denger lagunya Virza yang akhir-akhir ini sering dinyanyiin sama temen sebangku saya (*bahkan dia juga bikin rekaman pke suaranya sendiri) jadi kepikiran kalo itu di buat cerita. Geregetan juga karena begitu banyak ide tapi gak bisa nyalurin. Serasa mau meledak..!**

 **Ok sya mau belajar. Besok UTS. Minta doanya ya.. :D**

 **Makasih buat readers yang mampir. Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian ya.. maaf klo masih banyak kesalahan. Masih belajar soalnya.. :)**

 **3wib**


End file.
